Talk:Changing History, Unchanging Heart
Should we mention this is the end of the Bleach anime at this point in time? As bleach has lost its timeslot, and no other plans have been announced, shouldn't we call this the last episode? Until further notice. Amazing episode though. Oliverfalcon (talk) 10:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Most likely not the last episode. Why is this most likely not the last episode? At the end of the episode it pans out with Ichigo saying "See you again" even before the very last scene there are many "hints" of the show being seen in the near future. Not to mention the pictures that were released of Bleach being aired on April 3rd on TV Osaka of a new episode. Until there is 100% official word from the creators of the Anime I believe there NEEDS to be a ? where it says "None" under next episode. First, please sign your posts when leaving messages on a talk page. Second, there is no information that confirms the series will be continuing other then hopeful hints subject to interpretation. Right now we can only go off what we know, and that is that the Bleach anime is currently finished. If you can provide proof (ie. links to official announcements) then we'll look into it. KuroAshi98 (talk) 12:09, March 27, 2012 (UTC) KuroAshi98- That is redicoulues. http://cal.syoboi.jp/tid/491 If you scroll all the way down it shows on April 3rd episode 367 being played on TV Osaka. Your own wiki already posted this on the main page like two weeks ago. Not to mention the LOADS of "See you again" or "See you soon" at the end of episode 366. Until the official creators of the Anime come out and completely state it is ending there has to be speculation it will continue. Even if it does take a break there is enough evidence and lack of of the creators of the Anime stating it is indeed ending that there should be a 367? when showing the next episode. -Cuppycake1232 Funny, maybe you should check it again. Because right now next to Episode 366 it says "Final Update" with all further episodes removed. Have a nice day. KuroAshi98 (talk) 12:27, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Funny, maybe you should also check it again as it clearly shows episode 367 being played on April third, and surely TV Tokyo wouldn't go threw all the trouble of airing the final episode on an entirely new channel and not there own channel. The proof is there, the lack of word from the creators that the anime is ending and the proof that episode 367 WILL be aired on April third is enough evidence to justify changing "none" to "367?" With the amount of subtle hints and solid proof that episode 367 will be aired on TV Osaka it is enough evidence to change "none" to "367." With the amount of evidence there is an official administrator should have enough evidence and justification to lock the ability to edit episode 366 and edit "none" to "367?" The American dub aired on Adult Swim took a year and half break without any word and resumed their normal schedule, there is reason to believe and enough evidence to assume the Anime is taking a break or changing channels. -Cuppycake1232 (Also, next to "Final" it says "update" many, MANY shows have stated it is the final episode then later resumed. The fact is says "update" right next to final and shows episode 367 being aired is far more than enough evidence to assume the Anime will either A. Take a break or B. Continue next week on a new channel) I really don't want continue this argument with somebody who joined the wiki only moments ago from denial over his favourite show ending, from fear I may become insulting and derogatory in my responses. So I'll keep it nice and simple. The show from all evidence is finished. It is being replaced by a Naruto spin-off. The majority of your evidence is opinionated and the only 'official' link you provided outright lists 366 as final and fails to even provide a title for the next episode which would of been listed by now. Feel free to take this up with the admins but for now the episode stays listed as final. Until then, read the manga to continue the story and hope somebody else picks up and funds the show's continuation. KuroAshi98 (talk) 12:45, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I want to clear up this TV Osaka business - Bleach has been airing on that channel for quite some time now (possibly always has, I'm not sure on that). After a Bleach episode ends on TV Tokyo, it is immediately repeated on TV Osaka and then repeated again on Saturday on BS Japan (which no longer lists it btw). There are numerous tweets from official sources about it ending on Twitter, including Kubo Tite himself saying it was the last broadcast and that he cried over it. Maybe Bleach will be back in a few months/years, but its current run is over. Until there is a next episode, 367 will not be listed as the next episode. We could talk all day about how writing "N/A" or leaving it blank would be more acceptable to some quarters than "none" or "end of its current run" would be preferable to "final", but quite frankly that just clutching at straws. We as fans just have to accept it for what it is. If it miraculously airs next week, we will quite happily change what is written here. But as it stands, no. And I am against the suggestion to lock this page as it is still under construction at this point. 14:32, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Why? Do we have any confirmation on just why Bleach is not being continued? Are there just too few people watching for the show to be a viable investment anymore? Or is there another reason?Daisuke Hikari (talk) 20:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Trivia and Anime/Manga Differences Sections I think all of this could be wiped. The anime is always expanding on or changing manga scenes. No need to list them all when we dont for any other episodes.--